Howzer
Hauser (ハウザー) is a Holy Knight, a colleague and partner of Gilthunder, and a subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus. Appearance Hauser wears a set of Holy Knight armor and has short light-colored curled up hair. Personality Hauser demonstrates a lot of self confidence and is very optimistic, which is the complete opposite of Gilthunder's personality, as shown when he only considers about the benefits of the "New Generation" of Holy Knights even though they are completely mysterious. Hauser is also shown to be somewhat naive and stupid. This is evident when he dismisses Ban and Meliodas, who had entered the Byzel fight festival under the names, "Baan" and "Meliodaz", respectively, as the the Deadly Sins, because of their obvious name changes, despite him knowing the physical traits of both. Plot Ongoing Arc Upon being ordered to stop the invasion of the army of the Northern Barbarians, which numbered three thousand, he and Gilthunder arrive in the battlefield on a flying dragon and jump down along with a lightning bolt created by Gilthunder using his ability. Both then quickly and easily defeat the entire army, with Hauser even questioning the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus, after returning to the castle, if their "errand" just now was the predicted so-called Holy Knight, which his superior assures. When Hauser comments that since the kingdom's foe in the Holy War has not been predicted, Gilthunder expresses his suspicions of the Seven Deadly Sins being the foes. This leads Hauser to respond that despite being legendary, the Deadly Sins were only seven knights, to which Dreyfus states that the Deadly Sins, especially the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, are a threat must be eliminated, and proceeds to inform both of them about the Kingdom of Danafor, a kingdom that was once equal to Lyonesse in strength, being utterly annihilated by Meliodas, who had lost himself in his wrath. That greatly shocks Hauser, who questions his superior as to how a single knight have that much power, if a knight can at most, only match up to a thousand enemies. He then also continues to mention the "New Generation" of Holy Knights, about whom Gilthunder then reports to the Great Holy Knight, saying that some Holy Knight apprentices, some of whom considered to be failures, were mysteriously obtaining great strength, and that many apprentices have also gone missing. Hauser, in his usual optimistic way, only considers their benefits, and replies that since the "New Generation" are on the kingdom's side, having even one more of them would be reassuring, and also speculates that the missing apprentices fled since they couldn't bear their harsh training. He soon leaves, citing busywork. Hauser is then seen to have joined Byzel's fighting festival, when he stops Taizoo from bullying Meliodas and not allowing the Deadly Sin from joining the tournament due to his childlike appearance, saying that age shouldn't matter in a festival. Hauser then states that his job had prevented him from entering the tournament in previous years and that this was his long awaited first fight festival. During the preliminaries, Hauser is shown flinging a fighter , and after they end, is seen among the eight people who have advanced. In the main tournament, his first fight is assigned to be with Taizoo, with the revealing of his name making King recognize him as a Holy Knight whom he had seen with Gilthunder a few times. When Meliodas and Ban, who have joined the tournament under the names, "Meliodaz" and "Baan", respectively, are assigned to fight against one another, Hauser, almost discovers the two's identities, but dismisses them as Deadly Sins because of their obvious name changes, due to his naivety. Abilities/Equipment He, like all Holy Knights, is extremely powerful, being able to easily defeat an army of more than three thousand. He wields a spiraled lance with a small drill on the other side. Relationships Holy Knights Gilthunder Gilthunder and Hauser have greatly different personalities but they appear to work very efficiently as a team during battles. Trivia *Hauser is a real-life German surname. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Require Arc Name Change